


Just a Little Longer

by kozumesite



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Dohyuk, Doyoung Plays Piano, Falling In Love, Jaehyuk Biggest Sweeatheart, M/M, Separation Anxiety, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumesite/pseuds/kozumesite
Summary: What's more mesmerizing than music? The pretty boy playing the instrument.
Relationships: Yoon Jaehyuk/Kim Doyoung
Kudos: 14





	Just a Little Longer

With one swift movement, Doyoung pulled up the fallboard, brushing off the specs of dust that littered the unused instrument. Its keys shined with the reflection of his hands as they began to familiarize with the musical device. He was in awe of how well the school maintained the large object. Playing the grand instrument wasn’t just a mere hobby, it became a passion, his life and sole reason for getting the opportunities he’s received; getting into this school was no different. Taking a seat on the bench, he positioned his two index fingers to begin the piece he practiced.

A small audience overlooked from behind, fellow classmates who so eagerly wished to hear him play when he brought the topic up in his introduction. Called “The Celebrated Chop Waltz”, he knew the piece by heart, fingered delicately breezing through each key as he memorized every note with no mistakes found. The piece itself was well known throughout regions, a must play for pianists to have learned, yet despite the familiarity of it; Doyoung’s touch felt different, better. He didn’t just leave an impression, it was inspiring almost, his dedication shining as he played.

Hitting that final note, for a split second, a silence overcame the auditorium before bursting into an uproar of cheers and loud praises he took in with an awkward yet content smile. The biggest shock was a tall male jogged over after his brief performance, an expression beaming with pure enthusiasm and excitement as he took a seat next to Doyoung on the piano bench. They share immediate eye contact, the other’s eyes going into crescents with this beautiful smile that showed his canines, “Wow. I had no idea you knew how to play that well, that was really cool!”

If the pianist could count every time he heard those exact words, he’d run out of fingers. Most had always been dumbfounded by his skills, enhancing them from a young age, he’s heard it all from parents asking for tips to strange or bland words of praise. Yet, here in front of him was this a male - almost angelic like - telling him those same words, but he felt this strange warm feeling upon hearing those words, almost wanting him to continue this weird exchange for a little longer. “Yeah, I really like this piece, it’s uh a good starter piece to learn the basic keys,” He spoke up.

The boy wished to take back his clumsy words, normally strong confidence fading faster than he can process; it wasn’t like him to be so nervous. Wearing a white button up with a yellow v neck sweater over, the male had this comfortable aura to him; no, it wasn’t just his sweet voice either. From what Doyoung remembers during introductions, he was the class president, Yoon Jaehyuk, judging by how he acts around all the classmates alike, he seems to fit that role well. Maybe, it was impossible to not pull away from the sudden attraction he felt towards Jaehyuk.

“Really?” The pleasant boy stared at him, open-mouthed due to the pianist’s response, “I heard it’s a difficult piece to play for non-pianists, but maybe you can teach me a bit!” 

Fluttering. He could only nod before getting up behind the male, bending over so his bodyweight laid on one shoulder while his hands rested on top of the others’. Doyoung helped the other align his index fingers to the right keys, his hands guiding him through each position until they went over the first four measures a few times. “You’re sounding pretty good already, let’s stop there for a bit and focus on that next time - I mean, if there is a next time, but only if you want to-” He quickly stopped his sentence, chewing on his lip to prevent any further words from coming out.  


Laughter soon filled the empty space. “I- I’m sorry, did I scare you or something?” He giggled, turning around to meet Doyoung’s dark eyes, “If you are up for it, we can definitely continue; I enjoyed this small session a lot!” There was something about that laugh and the way he tried to hide his large smile with his hand, Jaehyuk’s genuine sweetness stopped time for a split second to where he could only hear the rings of laughter replaying through his ears like a broken record. The male was perfect, he nearly forgot to step back and let him stand up from the piano bench.

The class president smoothed out his wool sweater as the school bell rang, it’s faint noise being heard from the sound proof walls in the room. Time moved so quickly, by the time they knew it, most of the students that shared the room with them left, leaving them in their own world as they worked on the piece together. What felt like seconds had ended, their small moment snapped back to reality, yet despite their brief interaction, there was this similar look of want in their eyes; wishing to continue what could be something more than a mini piano lesson, a mutual feeling. 

“We should go now,” The pianist spoke up, breaking the atmosphere around them, “I don’t think they’d appreciate you being late, president” His head hung low at the thought, yes, Jaehyuk was right behind him, but he couldn’t begin to explain why he felt so affected by seat placement. They wouldn’t be able to make small talk during an uninteresting lesson, or share small smiles over stupid things they see classmates doing, they wouldn’t be able to bond and the thought was bothersome to the point where he pondered about it on their walk to their shared classroom.

A chance to bring up something, anything, disappeared like a water droplet in front of the sun, evaporating into nothing. By the time they made it to their respective seats, his beside Asahi while his back faced the man clouding Doyoung’s thoughts. While his eyes followed the words on the whiteboard, he focused on other things, would they be able to talk during break? What if the pretty male wanted nothing to do with him after, or if he did and Doyoung would run out of topics to discuss in an exchange. The minute hand struck, moving down once and he sighed.

Every tick of the clock irritated him, almost like the metronome he uses to keep tempo during his piano sessions. The instrument created an opposite effect, reminding you of how slow or quickly paced time seemed to move, only when you truly become involved in what you do is when that sound seems to drown out. Perhaps that was the case with Jaehyuk, he mesmerized him, distracted him with the simplest doings, he fell further in an ocean current till he could no longer pull himself back up. Just like those strong waves, simply drifting along stopped working.

He felt himself glancing more and more towards the clock, and something clicked in his head, a thought blocked in his mind finally resurfacing. Could it be that, the one idea he tried denying all this time? Blaming it on his inexperience like he always did every time he felt that strange flutter, telling himself he has better things to worry about, was he in love with Yoon Jaehyuk? Is it even possible to fall for someone in such a short time span, with little to no interaction, in less than a day? Saying it aloud in his thoughts, he quietly scoffed at how unbelievably crazy that sounded.

“Is there something on your mind? You seemed distracted for a moment,” A voice whispered, a recognizable one at that coming from behind him. How long was he taking notice of Doyoung?  


No longer staring at the clock, he turned his attention to Jaehyuk, meeting his concerned eyes for his sudden change in behavior. Doyoung could only worry if he made a scene in his area when he had his epiphany. “I’m fine, I just remembered I left the refrigerator open in my house. Don’t worry, it’s nothing” He quickly spoke up, letting his focus regain on the clock as he waited for their much needed break, unable to sit in his chair for any longer. At this point, he could feel the stares of the other piercing in his back, not willing to take a refrigerator for a proper answer.

Dreadfully watching each minute go by, he let the school bell ring out in his ears as many got up to talk amongst one another, even Asahi getting out of his seat to annoy Jihoon to his heart’s content. Before he could get up himself, Jaehyuk slid into the seat beside him, “Look” he began, his hand gripping the white sweater Doyoung wore, “This might be a bit sudden, we’ve just met, but I- I want to get to know you. It’s hard to describe in words; I guess what I’m trying to say is I’d like to take you out, like on a date” His tone was serious in contrast to his playfulness earlier.

Of course, Doyoung would have automatically said yes if he didn’t feel so hesitant with the idea. Like any person, he had many doubts, questioning whether the other felt similarly or if he was even good enough for the class president. While Jaehyuk was this sweet, friendly president, in contrast, he was a lot quieter, spending his days either playing piano or avoiding conversations with others. No, he wasn’t anti-social, the boy just didn’t like the spotlight or talking with others for long periods of time. “I don’t want you bored or wasting your time because of me,” He said.

In his own reality, he couldn’t disappoint others with him, only showing off what he knows he cannot mess up. The piece he played was one he’s spent years showing, knowing where to place his fingers, the different keys he could potentially play in, overtime he’s perfected it to the point where he could play with his eyes closed. He’s been so eager to want to interact more with the other, everything seemed to crash down with his insecurities flooding the room. He hated being this mess, when he played piano, it was simpler; you know the notes, you know how it sounds like, all you have to do: play the piece. Why was he hesitating on that starting note now?

“If you were truly boring, would I be talking with you, asking for help on an instrument I can’t play, I asked you because I like who you are, if it’s boring, I’ll be boring with you! So let’s be boring together, but just so you know, I’m not ready to give up on you just yet” The pretty male smiled. Jaehyuk’s head tilted slightly, to meet the side of Doyoung’s head as he stared at the wooden desk. Just from a side glance, the pianist could see the black haired male’s comforting smile, his gentle eyes, and sweet face screaming at him to say the three letter word he longed to hear.

But being boring together? Doyoung laughed softly, placing his hands in front of him to hide his stupid smile for the other’s adorable, witty remark; it’s been a long time since he laughed like that. The male knew the exact words to free him of his worry, letting him put his trust in the other and he wouldn’t mind being boring with him; he’d no longer feel so out of place. “I guess we can go” Doyoung spoke up slowly, “But I’m trusting you on keeping things from falling apart, if I did any form of planning, we’d be on our way to a 3 hour piano recital” Both smiled at the thought.

“Well, time goes a lot quicker with you, I can risk that just to spend three more hours together!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii hii. I hope you all enjoyed, I really loved this duo in their Web Drama so why not write what they could have been. Anyways, feedback is always appreciated, take care everyone!


End file.
